1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for promoting taxpayer compliance. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus which integrate computerized techniques for data mining, decision management and case management into a complete system which promotes taxpayer compliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Governmental tax agencies perform many functions relating to taxpayer compliance. Typically, these functions include, for example, (a) educating taxpayers as to their tax liabilities and how to comply with these liabilities, (b) collecting tax liabilities, including overdue tax liabilities and (c) selectively auditing taxpayers.
To perform these functions, tax agencies typically review taxpayer data and implement specific solutions based on a review of the data. However, the review of data and implementation of a specific solution is typically performed in a manual, ad hoc manner, and independent of that for other solutions. Moreover, the implementation of a solution is typically more a reactive response by the tax agency to a problem, as opposed to a proactive response.